A Meeting with Idioticity
by awolflover2
Summary: Ash is traveling through a new region when he meets up with an old friend. Little does he know, that particular friend has a bit of a crush on him. AshxOC. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid. One-shot. Thanks to Flaming Platinum for helping with the name.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I wrote this for a dare from Flaming Platinum. Might not be my best work, and not really my supported shipping. I still hope you like it though!  
**

* * *

April was walking through the forest, her silver Eevee, E, on her right shoulder. This brand new region was interesting. Its name was the Dentur Region. It was located north of Sinnoh, making it very cold. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" it shouted. April recognized it immediately and ran towards it, silent as a ninja. She arrived at the edge of a clearing, staying in the shadow. A boy was battling a woodpecker-like pokemon with a blue head and white body. April was right behind him, getting a good look at his green backpack. While she watched, the Pikachu used a Quick Attack on the bird, knocking it out. The boy then threw a pokeball, catching it after a few tense seconds.

"Yes! I caught a Twigpeck!" the raven-haired boy yelled celebrating with his Pikachu.

"Nice catch Ash. First pokemon in Dentur?" April asked while flicking a golden blonde pigtail over her left shoulder, surprising Ash.

"Hey April! Yep, this is my first catch here," he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Only because I've known you so long," she snorted. "I can also guess something else."

"What?" Ash wondered curiously.

"Last time you talked to her, your mom reminded you to-" She was cut off by Ash.

"No reason to say that out loud. Who knows how many people could be within earshot?! I don't need everyone knowing that!" he told her. She just laughed and pulled down on the brim of his red and white cap, causing him to stumble.

"Alright, I won't say it out loud. I'm headed for the next town. Wanna come?" April asked him hopefully. She secretly had a crush on Ash, but didn't dare tell him. He was just too dense!

"Sounds good, as long as we can-" This time, April cut off Ash, her deep green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"We can get food once we arrive," she sighed. "Come on, it's this way."

-oOo-

They soon arrived in Greybrook Town, and headed straight for the Pokemon Center Cafeteria. While they were eating, April struck up a conversation.

"Are you entering the Dentur League Ash?" she asked him curiously.

"Yep! Are you?" he answered, his mouth full of food.

"I am, along with the Grand Festival," April replied, then smacked him upside his head, causing him to choke on his food.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Ash demanded after a coughing fit.

"Talking with your mouth full. It's rude, you know," she informed him with a smirk on her face. It was fun to tease him. The rest of their conversation was just idle chatter, though Ash was certain to not talk with his mouth full again.

-oOo-

"Room for two for one night," Ash asked Nurse Joy with a smile. She handed him a room key.

"Two? Who're you sharing with?" April asked him curiously.

"I figured we would share a room, if that's okay with you," Ash said sheepishly, causing April to blush furiously.

"Sure," she choked out. Her face was still all red, and her voice was faint because she was stunned by what Ash had just said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ash inquired of her, putting his hand on her forehead. This caused her face to get even redder, if possible. "Your face is all red and warm."

"I'm fine," April replied. She quickly changed the subject. "Did you know there's a gym here in Greybrook Town?"

"No! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed, dragging her along by the wrist, not helping her blush at all.

-oOo-

They finally arrived once April took the lead, after Ash got them lost. The gym was an obsidian building located in a shadowed part of the town.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!" both of them called at the same time. The doors creaked open, revealing a dimly lit hallway leading to a set of imposing doors. The two of them raced towards the doors, E and Pikachu on their respective trainers' shoulder. Ash and April burst through the doors onto a battlefield where they were met by a white-haired woman with a long black dress.

"Two challengers at once? I can only battle one of you at a time, and then the other will have to wait," she said to the two excited trainers. "I'm Luna, the Greybrook City Gym Leader. I specialize in dark-types. So, who's going first?"

"I am!" Ash shouted before April.

"Alright, it's a three-on-three battle," Luna informed him. Ash's face fell at this announcement.

"I only have two pokemon," he admitted.

"Don't worry, you can use one of mine, Ash," April told him. He looked at her excitedly, until she finished. "As long as I get to go first."

"Fine, you can go first April," Ash said. "At least I'll get to battle sooner than if I had to catch another pokemon."

Luna laughed at this exchange between the two of them. "Alright. We can battle now." A referee came out of the shadows as Luna and April took their spots at either end of the battlefield.

"This will be a three-on-three battle between Gym Leader Luna and Challenger April! No substitutions allowed! Battle begin!" cried the referee.

"Go Umbreon!" called Luna, letting out her first pokemon.

"You can take them E!" April said to her pokemon, who nodded and jumped onto the field.

-oOo-

After a long, hard-fought battle, April emerged victorious. E had managed to take down Luna's Umbreon and almost defeated her Absol as well, but fainted right before she could attack. Bravenwulf, April's Riolu managed to finish Absol off, as well as Luna's Zorua.

"Well done," Luna congratulated April. "That was one of the best battles I've fought in a while. You definitely deserve this Shadow Badge."

"Thank you," April replied sincerely. "If you want, I can heal your pokemon before your battle with Ash."

"Ok," Luna said, stunned. Nobody had ever offered to do that before. April fished some potions, berries, and poffins out of her bag.

"While I do this, you can choose which of my pokemon you want to use," she informed Ash before sending out a full team of six pokemon. She called Deerling over to help her with Aromatherapy. That left Bravenwulf, E, an Altaria, a shiny Ralts, and a shiny Ditto standing over by Ash.

"Hm. I think I'll borrow… your Ditto," Ash decided once April finished tending to Luna's pokemon.

"Alright," April told him while returning all her pokemon except for her Ditto and E. "You do know Bravenwulf would have been a better match-up for this battle, right?"

"Yeah, but I figured he deserved a rest after that battle," Ash told her with a smile, causing her to blush again.

"Well Ash, let's see if you're as good a battler as your friend April here," Luna said to Ash. They took their positions at the ends of the battlefield, where Luna sent out Absol while Ash sent out Pikachu.

-oOo-

It was a close call for Ash's battle with Luna. He barely won. Pikachu knocked out Absol, but was taken out by Umbreon. Ash then used his Twigpeck, but because it was such a new pokemon, it too was knocked out by Umbreon. Ditto managed to beat both Umbreon and Zorua by transforming into E, which surprised everyone except April. After the battle, Ash received his Shadow Badge and the two trainers walked back to the Pokemon Center. Once there, they ate dinner before getting ready to go to sleep.

April was having trouble sleeping, so she headed out to the balcony connected to their room. This action woke E, who followed her.

"Vee, eevee?" E asked, concerned.

"I guess it's just because I'm not used to sleeping in the same room as anyone else." April told her. E gave her a disbelieving look. "Alright, alright! It's because I'm sharing a room with Ash! Happy?"

E gave April a satisfied nod, then an inquisitive look. April could tell she was asking for her to explain. April sighed.

"I might have a crush on Ash," she conceded. Her pokemon responded with a look that said 'biggest understatement of the century.'

"I guess I probably do love him." April smiled, an infatuated look on her face, easily interpreting E's look.

"Do ya mean it?" asked a voice behind her. She quickly spun around, surprised. There stood Ash in his undershirt and shorts.

"How much did you hear?" she inquired with a sigh. She was vainly hoping he'd only heard the last sentence.

"Almost all of it," Ash admitted.

"Yes, it's all true," April informed him. She closed her eyes, ready for rejection. She was surprised when she felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes flew open, only to flutter closed when she realized Ash was kissing her. She kissed him back, feeling nothing but bliss. After what felt like hours, but was probably mere moments, the broke apart because of their need for the stupid thing called air.

"I love you too April," Ash said after catching his breath. "Would you like to travel with me through the Dentur Region?"

"I would love to," she told him before they kissed again.

* * *

**I hope you like it. It might be a piece of crap though. Review regardless please! Wofie Out! Peace!  
**


End file.
